


Hidden Wishes

by DragonessDreams



Series: The Blood Tales AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Daemon Ignis Scientia, Daemons, M/M, Vampire Prompto Argentum, Vampires, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessDreams/pseuds/DragonessDreams
Summary: This is not how Ignis though his night was going to go.He doesn't mind.





	Hidden Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Bokutoya for helping me finish this when I got stuck! Couldn't have done it without you buddy.
> 
> //This AU is technically based on one of my own original works that I'm in the process of writing in my spare time.//

The bar smelt of smoke, thick and cloying in the confined space. Ignis sat at a small table, tucked into the back corner by the window; close enough to the bar for people to see him, but also enclosed enough to warn unwanted people away. Like the young, black-haired woman currently eyeing him up from a bar stool across the way. Ignis wasn’t looking at her directly, gaze directed out of the window, but he could see her watching him out of the corner of his eye. She was halfway across the floor when he turned to glare at her, eyes flashing. A smirk made its way onto his face as the woman flinched, immediately turning and heading back towards her seat.  
  
His glass was cool, soothing his skin against the fire that thrummed through his veins. Ice clinked as he raised it to take a sip of simple lemonade. No alcohol for him yet. He wanted to be sober until he felt it necessary to be otherwise. Plus it meant that he would still be legal to drive if he needed to make a quick getaway from anyone else.   
Unfortunately, the blonde who placed a glass of bourbon on the table in front of him clearly had other ideas.  
  
Ignis raised his head to scowl at the newcomer, only to halt as sharp green eyes met bright, dazzling blue. The stranger grinned, taking the seat opposite to Ignis with a flurry. Something seemed off about the smaller man’s smile, although Ignis was struggling to think of what, glancing between him and the glass, as he tried to come up with something to say.  
  
“You looked pretty lonely, sat here all by yourself.” Ignis startled at the blonde's words, eyes flicking back to meet the other's gaze. “You’ve turned away every woman who came close to you without even talking to them.” A tilt of the head. “You’re not waiting for anyone, are you?”  
  
Ignis coughed delicately, pushing aside his half-drunk lemonade to pull the bourbon closer. “I am not, no. I was hoping for a simple night out to myself, but I wouldn’t be against pleasant company.”  
  
The blonde smiled again him, Ignis startling slightly when he thought he saw a gleam of glowing violet peeking through the bright blue of his eyes.  
  
“I’m Prompto.” Prompto’s smile remained bright, hand held out in front of him. Ignis paused for a second before reaching out and shaking it.  
  
“Ignis.”  
  
  
The blonde chuckled, jumping out of his current seat and collapsing onto the long window seat next to Ignis. He shuffled close, grinning widely – and Ignis got the sudden feeling that this man was incredibly dangerous. He dismissed it. The easy smile and hopeful eyes seemed to relax him, although a small part of him was still screaming that this was wrong.   
  
“Soooooo. You come here often?”   
  
A laugh erupted from Ignis’ mouth before he could stop it. Prompto’s smile turned into a grin at the sound, eyes sparkling.   
  
“That was terrible.”   
  
“You still laughed.”   
  
“I did.”   
  
Prompto chuckled, sipping from the swirling red cocktail he’d brought with him. The liquid stained his lips, and Ignis found himself thinking that the colour looked very attractive on him. Conversation seemed to flow easily enough after that, though it stayed away from heavier subjects by tactic agreement. Prompto downed the rest of his cocktail, but didn’t fetch another. Part way through their conversation, Ignis felt the toe of a boot press subtly to the side of his leg. The pressure disappeared when he levelled a look at the blonde. Prompto blinked innocently, a soft smile on his face. Ignis had already figured out why Prompto had come over to him, as many other patrons in the bar had tried to before. Only this time he was actually interested.   
  
“My car is in the car park.”   
  
Prompto laughed. “You sure you’re not over the limit? I can drive.”   
  
Ignis shook his head. One glass wasn’t enough for him to be anywhere near tipsy. Besides, as nice as Prompto was, he didn’t exactly trust just anybody with driving his car. And he knew that the smaller man had probably had a lot more to drink than he had, even if he’d only seen him drink the one cocktail. “I only drank what you got me, and it’s not far to my apartment. That is, if that is where you wish to go?”   
  
Prompto grinned at him. Ignis swore that the purple flash he’d seen before was there again, just for a second. He didn’t have time to tell, as the blonde skipped ahead, leading the way out of the bar. A few other patrons watched him go. Most were watching with amusement, but there were a few who snarled as he passed. Ignis couldn’t tell if they were simply jealous, or threatening. Either way, nobody made a move to stop or call out to him as they passed. Ignis thought he caught a glimpse of black hair and blue eyes, leaning against a large tattooed man in the back corner, before Prompto grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door.   
  
Snow had started to settle on the ground outside, white clinging to the pavements and buildings. The roads were thankfully clear though, Ignis definitely wouldn’t want to drive through slush. The cold air was bracing as he led the way to his car. Ignis’ sleek black Audi was parked a little way off to the side of the others. Only a car that he recognised as the Regalia was near his own.   
  
Typical.   
  
A hand was on his thigh barely a moment after they’d buckled up in the car. Ignis hummed as the hand squeezed and started to travel higher up his leg.   
  
“As much as I like that, you might want to keep your hands to yourself. At least until we get to my apartment. I’d rather not die in a car crash, thank you.”   
  
Prompto grumbled quietly, but removed his hand, nevertheless. The rest of the drive was quiet, silence broken by Prompto’s soft humming in the passenger seat. It didn’t take long before his apartment building came into sight. The blonde whistled as they turned into the garage underneath the building.  
  
“Dude, what kind of job do you have to afford an apartment in a place like this?”  
  
Ignis chuckled and didn’t answer.   
  
They had barely crossed into his apartment when Prompto crowded him up against the wall. Prompto’s mouth descended on his, moan swallowed by the other as he licked into his mouth. The blonde’s lips were surprisingly cold, as was the hand that slid up under his dress shirt. Ignis moaned as Prompto moved, mouth shifting to place open-mouthed kisses on his neck.  
  
“Are you sure you – ah – don’t want a drink first?”  
  
“Gonna get one in a minute.” Prompto muttered against the side of his neck. Ignis’ eyes narrowed slightly, confused by the barely audible sentence.  
  
“What?”  
  
Prompto hummed, lifting his head and resting his chin on Ignis’ shoulder so he could look at him slyly. “Maybe in a bit? I kinda have other stuff I wanna do first. Namely you.”   
  
Ignis snorted, breath hitching as those cool lips kissed a trail down his throat. “You need to be careful who it is you’re reciting puns to. I am quite well known for mine.”   
Prompto laughed quietly, hands nimbly unbuttoning Ignis’ shirt as the taller man started to lead them through the apartment to the bedroom. Ignis groaned as the shirt was pushed over his shoulders and discarded on the floor. Cold hands slid over his stomach, following the lines inked into his skin. Ignis gasped, his muscles clenching in response to the cool touch.  
  
Another soft laugh. Prompto dipped his head down to kiss at Ignis’ exposed collarbone, tongue flicking out to lick at his skin. Ignis hummed at the feeling of Prompto’s arm circling him, fingers digging slightly into the muscles of his back. Prompto raised his head to quirk a brow as his hand passed over the scar-like lines that cut through the smooth skin near his shoulder blades. A shake of his head was all Ignis could manage, feeling Prompto’s other hand sliding up to rest over his heart as those cool lips were pressed to his jaw, kissing a trail towards his neck.  
  
Ignis groaned, tilting his head back and allowing Prompto to push him backwards. His legs hit the bed, Prompto’s hand on his chest pushing him to lay back. Those cold lips smirked against the sensitive skin under his ear, kissing languidly down until they reached the pulse on the side of his neck. Ignis’ eyes fluttered shut as Prompto sucked gently at his skin, tongue flicking out to lick a stripe up his neck. A strange tingling began where the man’s tongue had passed, confusing Ignis for a second before sharp pain exploded in the side of his neck.  
  
Ignis gasped, hands lifting to try and push away the vampire at his throat, only to find them held in an iron grip. Fire burned his eyes and the lines on his back as fangs retreated from his skin. Prompto hummed, licking over the puncture wounds before sinking his teeth back into his neck. Pleasure began to seep through the pain, threatening to dull Ignis’ mind. With a growl, Ignis twisted his wrists in Prompto's grip, snapping his head to the side. His forehead collided with the side of Prompto's skull with a thud, the vampire letting out a muffled yelp and pulling his teeth out. The fire flowing through Ignis’ veins erupted from his shoulder blades and the sides of his head, large wings and twisted horns forming as he grabbed hold of Prompto's neck with a clawed hand and threw him onto the bed.  
  
Prompto stared up at him in shock, mouth open and blood leaking from its corners. His fangs were still a glimmering white, red-violet eyes watching, mesmerized, as cavernous black wings curled to brush at his sides. Ignis bared his sharp teeth in a snarl as the vampire gaped up at him, fiery green iris' glinting as Prompto raised a hand to stroke the soft black feathers that adorned his wings. His lips were painted red with blood, reminding Ignis of the thought he’d had back in the bar – that the colour suited him terribly well.  
  
“You’re a daemon.” There was a whispered, quiet reverence in the strained words. Prompto’s eyes flicked away, the glowing colour quickly fading from them as he tried to curl into himself. “I-I'm sorry. I didn’t know...”  
  
Ignis’ expression softened. He released his grip on Prompto’s neck and sat back on the vampire’s thighs, earning a confused look even as the vampire sucked in a deep breath. The clawed tips of his wings lowered until they were digging into the sheets at the blonde's sides, feathers tickling the exposed skin from his rucked up shirt. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, mindful of his horns.  
  
“You know if I had been a human, you probably would have had a pack of hunters after you by morning.”  
  
Prompto closed his eyes, biting his lip and nodding. He shifted underneath Ignis, eyes darting open as he felt Ignis’ clawed thumb stroke over his lip, pulling it gently out from under his teeth. Ignis chuckled at Prompto’s confusion, grabbing the hem of the other's shirt and pulling it over his head before trailing his hand down the vampire's body, fire-heated claws leaving a faint trail of reddened skin. Prompto gasped and arched into the touch. The fire burned hotter, heating the vampire’s cold body.   
  
“You’re lucky I wasn’t still wearing my shirt when you did that. I hate having to buy new ones when my wings burn through them,” He leant down, nudging Prompto’s head up to nip at his throat. Prompto moaned, hands gripping at Ignis’ horns as he felt the daemon lick over the bite scars on his collarbone. “So eager for a fresh meal that you don’t even check who, or what it is you are seducing.”  
  
“It worked though, right?” the blonde huffed out a laugh, a moan following as Ignis dug his claws in slightly where his hands rested on the vampire's hips.  
  
Ignis chuckled, “Indeed.” He purred, nipping at the junction between Prompto’s neck and shoulder, smirking at the sound it earned him. “Although I expect proper payment if you want my blood.”  
  
Prompto gasped as he nodded, head dropping back and nails digging into Ignis’ back as the daemon bit his shoulder. Ignis hummed, licking over the ring of puncture marks he left behind.  
  
“Blood bars can be a bit expensive; don’t you think?”  
  
Prompto snorted. “ _No_ . But y’know, if they served real blood every once in a while, I’d be more likely to-” He gasped, jolting as Ignis stroked a finger over the tent in his pants. Ignis watched in amusement as the blonde tried to get his breathing under control enough to finish what he’d been saying. Eventually the vampire huffed, shaking his head and grinning up at him. Ignis tilted his head, curious, only to yelp in a very un-daemonic way as a leg hooked around him and he was flipped onto his back, Prompto straddling his waist and wings spread out to the side. Hands stroked over the soft feathers, away from where he wanted those cold hands to be. He opened his mouth say as much when he felt Prompto place open-mouthed kisses along the column of his throat.  
  
“Too much talking, not enough fucking.”  
  
Ignis laughed. His horns dug into the pillow as he dropped his head back, still chuckling even as he felt the vampire’s lips ghosting over the bite mark he’d left. Blood was still leaking out of the punctures, despite the rapid healing. The tingling that had preceded the bite before returned as Prompto laved over the area with his tongue, lapping up the left over blood. The action had him squirming, breath coming in short gasps. A soft groan escaped his lips as the other bit down again. The intense pleasure was immediate this time, Prompto having remembered to use his venom when biting. Ignis raised his hand to curl his fingers into soft blonde locks; a shudder running through him at the first gulp.  
  
“Ah! Prompto.”  
  
The blonde hummed, pulling his fangs out to lick at the wound and chuckling at the whine Ignis made.  
  
“You got lube ‘nd stuff?”  
  
“Top drawer, closest to the bed.”  
  
Prompto laughed again, crawling over to the edge of the bed to pull the drawer open. Ignis pulled himself up and kicked off the rest of his clothes, throwing them to land wherever they would. Prompto turned back, condom and lube in hand. The vampire grinned, showing his still-descended teeth.  
  
“What do you want to do?”  
  
Ignis huffed, crawling forwards on his hands and knees to pull the vampire in for a kiss. He hummed at the tang of blood that still lingered in the other's mouth, curling his fingers in blonde hair.  
  
“Whatever you choose, my dear.”  
  
Prompto groaned. Ignis smirked at the hungry look in the blonde’s eyes, glowing violet creeping in from the edges until only a small sliver of blue remained. Prompto pulled him forwards, positioning him so that he was on his hands and knees with his ass towards the vampire. Ignis' wings twitched as a cold hand smoothed over ruffled feathers, stroking lightly over the exposed skin of his back. The light touches caused the muscles to flutter under Prompto’s hand, Ignis’ back arching as nails scraped along the lines of his tattoos. There was a distinct pop as Prompto uncapped the lube behind him. Ignis shivered as slick fingers found his entrance, teasing gently before slipping inside. The finger moved slowly, stroking lightly over his walls. Ignis hissed, pushing back against Prompto’s hand, wanting more; only to yelp as Prompto slapped his ass. The vampire chuckled, leaning over and pressing against Ignis’ back.  
  
“Ah-ah. I’m in charge here.”  
  
Ignis moaned, dropping his head and wings; giving himself over to the other. Prompto made a pleased sound, slipping a second finger in beside the first as he began to stretch the daemon properly. The low moans Ignis let out for his efforts clearly did wonders for the other's dick, causing it to twitch with anticipation where it was pressed against his thigh. He couldn't wait much longer. He needed Prompto to be in him _now_.   
  
“Prompto. Prompto, _please_ .” Ignis begged the blonde. Prompto hummed, pressing kisses along Ignis’ spine.  
  
“Not yet.” A third finger pressed in, pulling more moans and sighs from him. Ignis could feel Prompto chuckling, the blonde’s fangs grazing over the sensitive skin of his back.  
  
Both were growing impatient as the daemon was being prepared. Prompto seemed determined to keep teasing him, fingers moving agonizingly slowly until Ignis hissed, batting him with his wing in warning. The blonde chuckled, removing his fingers with a slick pop and lining himself up to Ignis’ stretched hole. Ignis groaned at the loss of fingers before gasping once again when he felt the blond pushing into him. Prompto moved slowly, letting them both get used to the feeling. Ignis groaned. It was more than a little satisfying being so full. Teasing lips pressed to the tattoo on his shoulder blade, tracing the intricate swirls that made up the twin daggers as nails dug into his hip. He rocked back, feeling the tip of Prompto’s cock hit his prostate as the blonde started on a brutal pace.  
  
“Right there – fuck – right there!” He cried. His arms gave way as Prompto moved a hand up to the back of his neck and pushed down. Prompto dropped down to press against his back, forcing Ignis’ legs further apart. The change in angle allowed the blonde to hit his sweet spot with nearly every thrust, pleasure building until it was nearly unbearable. Prompto’s hips stuttered in their rhythm, the blonde as close to the edge as he was. Within a few moments they were both panting heavily, gasps and heated breath mingling as they chased their release. Prompto kissed up Ignis’ back, tongue laving over the juncture between his neck and shoulder before biting down. Ignis came with a breathy moan, arching into the blond as he desperately chased his own pleasure, coming undone and spilling into the condom with a grunt and a nip to the neck. Ignis felt the other move out of him; he listed to the side, taking Prompto down with him as he hummed softly. They lay there, panting, as they came down from their high.  
  
Nails tapped at the ink on his shoulder. Ignis grumbled, rolling them over so he was half on top of the vampire, tucking his head under Prompto’s chin and draping his wing over them. A smile worked its way onto his face at the chuckle he received.  
  
“Nice tattoos.”   
  
Ignis huffed, arm wrapping around Prompto. He could feel the blonde’s chest vibrate as he laughed, free hand coming up to stroke through the hair around his horns. He purred at the feeling and snuggled closer.  
  
“I didn’t think daemons could get tattoos. Y’know; something about them being impossible to hurt.”  
  
“You bit me and drank my blood. That should easily disprove that myth.”  
  
Prompto laughed. “Fair.”  
  
Ignis smiled. Soft fingers continued to skim over the tattoo, before moving down to stroke over his wing. The hand smoothed over the dark flight feathers on the top of his wings for a bit, soon moving down to stroke the smaller, fluffier ones where his wings connected to his back. A shiver ran through him at the feeling. The area where his wings joined – and the muscles that connected them – were quite sensitive; the vampire seemed to know this, passing his hand over them with maddeningly light strokes.  
  
“Sensitive, huh?”  
  
Ignis glared at him. “Feathers and wing muscles. Be careful what you are messing with Prompto.”  
  
Prompto grinned, hand moving from his back up to the feathers around the claws on the tips of his wing. The delicate, finger-like appendages twitched as the blonde stroked just underneath them. They curled, pressing gently into the back of Prompto’s hand as he laced his fingers around them. His other hand passed, feather light, over Ignis‘ back, the muscles tightening in response.  
  
“Sooo, say I did this-“ a gentle but sudden pull on the feathers just in from the edge of where his wing connected to his back “-what would you do?”  
  
Ignis gasped, arching his back as Prompto pulled gently on the feathers again. He surged up, planting his hands on either side of the vampire’s head and using the claws on his wings to hold the other’s hands down. Prompto grinned up at him, teeth sharp and eyes glowing.  
  
“What do you think is going to happen?”  
  
Prompto laughed, lifting a leg to wrap around Ignis’ waist.  
  
“You wanna go again?”  
  
“Of course. But this time.” Ignis tipped his head down, biting into Prompto’s shoulder, easily drawing a moan. “I’m on top.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and yell at me on Tumblr @dragoness-dreams (or @dragoness-ffxv for all my xv stuff)


End file.
